


Until It Gets In The Way

by ScreamingYearly



Series: All The Same and We're Fed Up [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguments, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Flashbacks, Hallucinations, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Insane Wilbur Soot, Insanity, Mental Instability, Post-Betrayal, Respawn Mechanics, Unreliable Narrator, Villain Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot-centric, kind of song-fic i guess?, no beta we die like wilbur, other major characters in this are not real except for the past bits, there is just... so much going on here, these tags are all in the POV of wilbur so most of these are supposed instead of actually being true, wilbur is a literal terrorist at this point i dont know what you want me to do, wilbur's gone full blown insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingYearly/pseuds/ScreamingYearly
Summary: Wilbur ponders the truth about the past few hours. Slowly, his mind begins to spiral as he realizes how lonely he truly his and what he's become.
Series: All The Same and We're Fed Up [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988257
Comments: 5
Kudos: 194





	Until It Gets In The Way

**Author's Note:**

> this can kind of be read as a stand-alone but i recommend going to read the first two fics in this series as they give a lot more depth to this one!
> 
> this fic was... SO HARD TO WRITE and i DONT KNOW WHY, wilbur's just a character i am not used to writing yet but hopefully i'll get more practice with him soon

_The truth is…_

Wilbur takes a moment to think, ignoring the throbbing of the wound that his supposed little brother gave him and the broken nose Techno gave him. He takes a moment to think about the truth and what exactly that is.

The truth was hard to explain, it was constantly changing and becoming something new. But what was the truth now? Was there a truth? Wilbur didn’t know honestly, so he sat and thought. Slowly, he recalled the events that had occurred within the past few hours. Suddenly, he was sucked into his thoughts and remembering everything. The yelling, the explosions, the fight.

The truth he was thinking of wasn’t the kind about math, or other such subjects but the one people often used to keep track of themselves and their morals. It was a fickle thing that always changed and there were so many different things to take into account. Really, the truth that mattered most was Wilbur’s, at least that’s how it was to the man. 

And that truth was that he’d got to his goal. Causing Manburg to fall.

There had been so much chaos as he watched the fires rise, and walked away. His job had been done, he’d destroyed Manburg and gotten rid of the nuisances who lived there.

(Somewhere deep in his mind, he remembered when he’d been friends with every single person he’d nearly killed in that explosion. He remembered Tubbo with his budding horns and obsession with bees, pretty standard for a moobloom hybrid… Wilbur remembered his son, more of a fox than Wilbur could ever be, literally. The man wasn’t quite sure how the genetics worked there. He remembered Schlatt and a time where they got along, albeit with more rivalry than friendship.

He remembered them all… But had chosen to forget his care for them.)

Truthfully, he didn’t quite care what had happened within the past few hours. It gave him an almost sadistic delight knowing that he’d broken every single person who’d betrayed him, whether physically or emotionally.

It was interesting. He’d been betrayed twice by two people in one day. Everyone was against him now! Curly hair bounced as he chuckled. No one was on his side now! There was no one who would want to side with him. Not anyone in Manburg, not anyone in the SMP, not even his own family.

A thought crossed his mind at the mention of family. Phil, his father. A sigh left Wilbur as he thought about Phil, wondering if the man would be proud of him. Drumming his thighs, he hummed a small tune before someone clearing their throat interrupted him.

Surely there was no one here. Techno and Tommy had left, no one else knew the location of Pogtopia. It was just Wilbur and the darkness, wasn’t it? He couldn’t really sense any other presence in the ravine but he thought to check anyhow. After all, he was probably even more wanted now.

Turning around, he blinked and saw no one. Once he was facing forward though, Phil stood right there in front of him. A startled yelp ripped itself from Wilbur’s hoarse throat. Blinking for a moment, confusion bubbled in his chest before a strange giddiness arose in him. “Phil!” Wil called excited, standing to greet the man who had taken care of him. Phil simply frowned.

“Wilbur, what’d you do?” Phil asked, eyes filled with concern.

Wilbur felt his face fall a little and a small laugh left him. “Wh-What do you mean, Phil? Aren’t you proud of me?” The curly haired man asked, voice cracking slightly at the end. Doubt began to creep in as he looked at his father, the disappointment sprinkled in the man’s worried expression. Wilbur was just doing what he thought best, why wouldn’t Phil be proud of him?

(He knew, deep down somewhere, that this wasn’t really his father. That he was imagining the man before him. That whether the illusion actually portrayed how his father would feel, it wasn’t real. Some part of him screamed to just stop all of this and run home after Tommy and Techno to apologize for what he’d done.

But that part of him was quickly stamped out.)

Phil honestly looked just a bit uncomfortable as he approached his son, reaching out a hand only for Wilbur to flinch back. “Wilbur…” Phil began, eyebrows furrowing.

“No- I should have known. None of you would understand what I’m trying to do, what I’m trying to achieve!” The dark haired man snarled, eyes wild as he stepped away from Phil. The disappointment melted away as Phil tried again to approach.

“Son, you know this isn’t right… You know that no matter what I’ll always love you- But…” Came the trailed off sentence as Wilbur clenched his jaw. “You know what you did to Tommy was wrong.”

With a cry of rage and grief, Wilbur picked up a rock and threw it at Phil, not bothering to see or focus on if it had hit or not. Chewing on his lip as he grabbed at the sides of his head, trying to ground himself as his breath came fast. He remembered it too vividly, everything that _Tommy_ had done. Wilbur hadn’t done anything wrong, it was all Tommy’s fault. It was him who shot that crossbow after all...

\---

The blooming pain and the shocked look of his brother holding his crossbow. Wilbur shook briefly, eyes widened and filled with terror as he realized what had just happened. Tommy had shot him.

_Tommy had betrayed him_.

Anger consumed him and he lunged for his younger brother. The boy scrambled back and away, trying to go around Wilbur. The mad-man yelled and swore at the teen, trying to grab fabric and skin. Briefly, he stopped to pull the arrow out of his side. Wilbur heard the cry from his younger brother the boy, concerned and fearful for the man’s safety. Tommy was shaking, he looked stricken, offering frantic apologies as he tried to explain.

Wilbur ignored him in favor of something much more interesting… The TnT behind him, unlit and waiting. A wicked grin formed on his face as he threw the bloodied arrow onto the ground. Reaching for the lighter in his pocket, he chuckled, an evil and malevolent sound. Tommy was shocked for a moment before Wilbur lit a small flame from the lighter.

“Wilbur-?” Tommy began, before Wilbur casually threw the lighter at the TnT, grinning still.

Looking down at the boy as the hiss of their imminent destruction, his smile grew wider. “What is it, Tommy? I thought you wanted to die a hero?” Wilbur hissed, more of a statement than a question and before the boy knew what was happening, the man threw his little brother into the pile of dynamite.

Running a ways away, he turned to see the look of utter terror, sadness and guilt as the child fell into the oncoming explosion.

And with a loud boom, Tommy was gone. The message popped up on the universal communication system.

_TommyInnit was blown up by WilburSoot._

Blood splattered on the walls and onto Wilbur, smoke filled the room, leaving Wilbur coughing before he looked up at the carnage he’d caused. A giant crater right in the middle of Manburg, buildings downed and others laying underneath rubble. Screaming filled the air, some names and some calls for help.

With a deep breath of smoke and ash and fire, Wilbur laughed. Turning away, he began his walk back to Pogtopia where he knew the boy he’d just killed was.

Justice had been served.

\--

Yeah...

Yeah, that’s how it had happened! Tommy had betrayed him and shot him, he had aimed to kill. Sure, Wilbur could have respawned but he knew Tommy not to do things without reason so he had been trying to kill Wilbur! That boy had been trying to kill his big brother, the one who found him and stayed with him! But… Maybe he hadn’t meant to?

(The voice spoke up again, saying that if that were true, Wilbur had deserved it. That Tommy had clearly been scared and confused and hurt. He had seen the look the boy gave him when Wilbur had been shot. It had been one filled with so much guilt that it could have drowned the man.

Again Wilbur ignored the voice.)

No. He had betrayed Wilbur. His own brother had shot him, accident or not and had even planned on taking him down.

Finally, his breath slowed down though he still looked unhinged, panicked. With a shaky breath, he finally sat down, looking at the wall but not really. It was all blurred together as his eyes widened and a manic grin spread on his face. That was fine! He knew the truth, he knew that everyone had left him and betrayed him. Listening to either Schlatt or Tommy, who’d never been a good leader in the first place. Honestly, it was like he was the only one who knew anything on this crazy server!

It was fine, everything was _fine_. Just peachy really, Wilbur would say. He was alone after all! Just completely isolated... from anyone… and… everyone.

He was truly alone.

A manic giggle bubbled in Wilbur’s throat as he smiled, a wheezy laugh escaping him. His cheeks felt wet, when had the ceiling started leaking? He’d have to fix that eventually. A hiccup left his mouth, and another before he realized he was sobbing. Why was he sobbing? He was supposed to be happy! He’d done the best he could. Surely, that meant something right?

Another sob ripped itself from his throat and it felt suffocating. Wilbur could almost feel the salty tears threatening to fill his lungs and deprive him of air. His chest felt tight as he tried to stop the tears, wiping at them vigorously until the skin on around his eyes felt raw.

Some minutes passed before he heard the tell-tale sound of steps. Standing up and racing for a sword, the man turned around only to meet Niki’s gaze. Niki without any soot or ash on here, hair un-frazzled and clothes unburnt. Surely, she’d been one of the people to be caught in Manburg’s demise right?

“Wil?” She asked, voice low and cautious. “Why’d you do it, Wil?” Wilbur paused, trying to work out through the haze of his brain what she meant. But before he could piece it together, Niki changed. With burns covering her arms, face and body. Clothing singed and cuts all over. A gasp was ripped from Wilbur unwillingly.

“Why’d you kill me, Wil?” Niki asked, fisted clenched and tears forming. “Why’d you have to go and ruin everything?” The questions kept coming as the woman stomped towards Wilbur. The clang of a sword hitting the ground was clear in the air as Wilbur backed up.

“I-I… Niki, It-It needed to be done! Schlatt was a tyrant and he-he was ruining L’Manburg!” He lied. He always lied, Wilbur had blown up Manburg purely for his own interest in seeing it destroyed. Still Niki approached but before she could speak next, her image shifted into Tommy.

Tommy, who looked so small and so scared, holding his hands and trying not to shake. When had his brother gotten so afraid of him? “Wil… I thought… I thought you cared about us, Wil? Why’d you kill me Wilbur?” Tommy asked, further backing Wilbur into a corner.

Again, the image shifted. Each to a version of one of his friends or family. Each one’s eyes saw him as one thing.

A monster.

Wilbur snapped as the images kept changing and multiplying and yelling at him. “SHUT UP!” He screamed, voice bouncing off the walls as the images of his family and friends went still. Collapsing onto the ground, he sobbed and curled in on himself. With his knees on the ground, he muttered nonsense. Variations of ‘shut up’ and ‘be quiet’.

When he finally got up, his friends and family were gone. Only empty air. Trying to breathe in, he nearly choked.

Again, the grim slowly made it’s way onto his face… An evil chuckle escaping his lips as he tried not to choke on his own spit. It wasn’t his fault after all. It was everyone else’s for betraying him in the first place! What they thought didn’t matter to Wilbur he’d take it as truth nonetheless.

If that was what his family thought he was, that’s what he would become. Wilbur was already the villain in this story, he could certainly play the monster…

So the monster, he would be.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> this is just the beginning by the way :] i have a lot more ideas and this au is going to be a little bit wild. so buckle up folks


End file.
